Plumbing fixtures, including shower heads, can be difficult to clean. Minerals and other deposits from the water flowing through the fixtures can build up over time, leading to clogged nozzles and other parts. Because the build-up is mineral content, it is very hard and difficult to clean.
Certain environmentally-minded fixtures have exacerbated the problem of clogged nozzles in particular. For example, modern environment friendly shower heads generally employ smaller nozzles in order to deliver sufficient pressure using less water than previously-standard shower heads. Being smaller, these opening tend to clog more easily, requiring more frequent cleaning. Self-cleaning shower heads which rely on heat and water pressure to remove mineral deposits do exist, but these types of fixtures expensive and may require frequent repair.
Prior art methods of cleaning suffer from numerous drawbacks. Some solutions propose mechanically removing the hard water build up the shower head, such as by scrubbing with abrasives pads or sharp edged instruments. Thus typically scratches the fixture or may otherwise harm the fixture. Another prior art method of cleaning is spaying a spray cleaner on the fixture and then attempting to wipe away the deposits. This method results in the cleaning solution dripping of the fixture and the deposits remaining.
In addition, the fixture, such as a shower head assembly, may be removed for cleaning, but this removal requires a wrench, making it labor intensive, and also may result in damage to the shower head, pipes or gasket assemblies. The following method and apparatus overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.